Code:Interviews
by Fanfool
Summary: What happens when all the Code:LYOKO characters are interviewed?Odd cries,Yumi trips and has to go to the hospital,and......XANA EATS SPAGHETTI! New Season, please visit The Interview Has Been Modified for season 2!
1. Chapter 1

Interview One:X.A.N.A

Me:Hello! On today's show we will be interviewing characters from the _Code:LYOKO_ series.First up,is the main supervillian (supercomputer?):X.A.N.A!

(Xana appers on the chair out of nowhere)

Xana:Where the am I !?!

Me:Your on TV Interviews:2008!

Xana:Hrm...I SHALL CONQUER YOU ALL!!!

Me:Woah there,Mr.Anger Management.First Question:What does your name stand for?

Xana:Well,if you must know,it stands for Xtremely Avid Noodle Admirer.My favorite saying:

Don't come into my office unless you've got a plate of Spaghetti!

Me:What does it feel like to constantly loose?

Xana:WHAT!!!

Me:NEXT QUESTION!!!!! Which of the Lyoko Warriors do you dispise the most?

Xana(very straight-faced):I'd have to say Aelita.Hands down.Without a doubt.Don't question my hatred.Ever.By the way,I'm hungery.Got any food?

Me:Sigh,Out this door,behind the wall.

(Commercials)

Ch.181

Ch.182

Ch.183

Ch.184.

Ch.180

(Commercials End)

Me:Welcome back! We are interviewing the...uh...how do I put it...noodle-obsessed Xana!

Xana(scarfing down a gigantic bowl of his favorite food:Spaghetti):S'up!?!

Me:Ugh! Say it,don't spray it!

Xana(still eating)What

Me:Ewww...Just be quiet and eat.

Xana:(munch,munch,burrp,munch some more,munch,munch,brappppp)

(BeepBeep)

Me:Oh well,folks,that's all the time we have today! Remember:If you see it on TV,we'll probably interview it here.G'night,folks!


	2. Chapter 2

Interview Two.

Me:Hello,we're back from yesterday's not-so-sucessful interview of Xana.

Today,though,we will be interviewing the series' comic-relief character;Odd Delarobia

(appears out of nowhere)

Odd:Where am...oh.Xana warned me about your interviews.

Me:Oh really,did he tell you I gave him a year's supply of spagetti!

Odd:Holy...no,he didn't.How do you get us here,anwhow?

Me:That's for me to know and you to find out.

Odd.Do you have a question for me,or are we gonna chat all day?Cuz' I got a date in

exactly 30 minutes!

Me:Oh,yes.Question one;Which monsters do you hate the most?

Odd:I'd say the Megatanks.

Me:Question two;Do you have a crush on another Lyoko Warrior?

Odd:Hell no!

Me:Question thr...

(BeepBeep)

Me:Now,time for a short intermission!

-----------------

-----------------

-----------------

Me:Welcome back!As I was saying before I was so rudely interupted by that frickin

buzzer,Question three;What is your vehicle of choice?

Odd:Overbord.Definitly.Without a doubt.

Me:Odd,that's all the time YOU have!Out that door,to the right.

Odd(looks at watch):Holy shit!Your right!

(takes off running)

Me:Well folks,that's all the time we have today!See you tommorow!


	3. Chapter 3

Interview 3:

Me:Today,on _TV Interviews 2008_, we will be interviewing one of the most sensible characters:Yumi!

Yumi(Walking onto stage&Waving):Hello!

Me:Yumi! Watch out for the...

Yumi(Tripping):Woahhhhhh!

Me:Ooh,I bet this is coming out of my paycheck...

Yumi(falling down the basement stairs):Aw,Oof,ugh,gyaa,Ahhh,Help,me,damnit,help,me!!

Random stair-falling noise:bang,crash,screetch,_mrew!_,clunk,bang,BOOM!!

Me:Ooh,this is definatly coming out of my paycheck...Don't worry,I'll call the paramedics!!

Me(on cell phone):Yes,opperator?blablabblaYes?bblaabblaaabbblllaaaWhadya mean,_unavaible_?Their damn paramedics!Their supposed

to _always_ be avaible!blabbbbbllllaaaablablablaYeah,Whatever!

(throws the phone)

Me(Down the basement steps):Yumi,their _not_ coming!!

Yumi:I'm O(crate falls on her)nevermind...

(cell phone rings)

Me:Yeah?Their on their way?Great!

Me(down the steps...again...):Yumi,they _are _coming!

Paramedic 1:Were here.Now what?

Me:She fell down the stairs!

( They take Yumi to the hospital)

Me:...uh...um...Bye'!


	4. Chapter 4

Interview 4:Ulrich

_**Author's Note:Sorry,all Code:Interviews fans.Wordpad had a bug,so I couldn't update.But,it's all fixed,so..Presenting interview 4!**_

Me:Welcome to TV Interviews 2008.Today,we will be interviewing Ulrich!

Ulrich(appears on chair out of nowhere):You people don't give up,do you?

Me:We try not to.Anyway,question one:Do you feel annoyed being the only one on Lyoko that has a melee weapon?

Ulrich:Sorta.It makes hacking Odd when he gets annoying much easier.

Me:You actually do that?!

Ulrich:Yep.

Me:Really?

Ulrich:Yep.

Me:Seriously?

Ulrich:Yep.

Me:Will you cut that out?

Ulrich:Yep.

Me:Ok,that's really getting annoying.

Ulrich:Yep.

Me:DAMMIT,WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!?

Ulrich:Yep.

Me:only one thing to do...ULRICH! ULRICH! SOMEONE IS DATING YUMI !!

Ulrich:Who's the dead bastard that's dating her!?

Me:Um...uh...um...that guy!!(points to some dork in the audience)

Ulrich:PREPARE TO DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!

Me:Thats all the time we have today folks,so good-night (and could someone call the paramedics?!)


	5. Chapter 5

Interview 5:Aelita

Me:Welcome to TV Interviews 2008.Today,we'll be interviewing Aelita!

(presses the button and stewie appears on the chair)

Stewie:Whatthedeuce?!

Me:Uh...WRONG BUTTON!!

(presses the button again)

Stewie:I will come back and takeove...

(disapears)

Me:Ok,let's try this one...

(Shadow(the hedgehog) appears on the chair)

Shadow:What the fuck?!

Audience:Gasp!Boo!Hiss!Boo!Get off the stage!

Shadow:Shut the hell up!

(presses the button again and Shadow disapears)

Me:I'm gonna find out what the hell's wrong with this thing.

--

C

O

M

E

R

C

I

A

L

S

--

Me:Welcome back! I think I have this thing fixed.

(presses the button...and Aelita appears)

Me:YEAH! Take that,you narcaleptic,parapelegic piece of shit!

Aelita:Um...can I help you?

Me:Oh! Sorry.Stupid thing wouldn't work right.Anyway,Question One:How does it feel to finally be able to defend yourself?

Aelita:One word:GREAT!!

Me:Question Two:Is hitting William with an energy field entertaining?

Aelita:HELL YEAH!!

Me:Question Thr(beepbeep)Son of a Bitch! We ran out of time!


	6. Chapter 6

Code Intervews.

Sorry everyone,I've been focused on other stuff.But the wait has paid off!! Ppprrreessseennnttttinnggg the long awaited Interview 6!!

Me:Welcome back to TV interviews 2008 and our 2-hour documentary about the horrible mistreatment of XANA's monsters, conducted by ME!

(Presses button on the teleporter pannel,and who shows up-Mario)

Me:Oh no, not the fucking ittalian plumber who you can barley understand!!

Mario: It's 'a' me,MARIO!!

Me:GET...THE...BLODDY...HELL...OUT!!

Mario: Whata's witha' all the funkey words?

Me(Pulls out 50,000 volt stun gun):Do I have to spell it out? Go! Move! Go anywhere but here!

Me(Sits down on stool):Sorry you had to see that. That bastard has been a thorn in my side ever sence I started hosting this show for 12.75 an hour. Anyway,lets get this interview started.(presses button and a kankerlot shows up on the chair)

Me:Mr. Kankerlot,how many times have you been sliced,shot,stabbed,poked,prodded,and or kicked in your carrer?

Kankerlot:A record 112 times...

Me: My point exactly! They mistreat these poor...um...things... utill they are left emotionally scarred. 112 times. That's just pure,unadulterated torture.Next person!!

(Presses button and Stewie pops up again)

Stewie:LOIS! The water of my bath has seemed to have gone HOLY CRAP I'M NEWD IN PUBLIC AAAAHHHHH!

Me(Pushing button as fast as sonic the hedgehog runs and Stewie disapears and button breaks)

Me:SONOFABITCH!! IF IT ISN'T ONE THING WITH IT IT'S ANOTHER!!(Kicks it an the pannel colapses)

Me:We're goin to comercial break untill a.This thing gets fixed or b.I come back from my physiceatric professional.

C

O

M

E

R

C

I

A

L

B

R

E

A

K

Me:So were back and the teleporter is busted up beyond repair and the're gonna have to order another one.So expect another month before we air again.G'night everybody!!

NOTE:I'M PROUD TO SAY C:I IS BACK IN BUISNESS!


	7. Chapter 7

Heres a code interviews episode, the season finale.

Me:Welcome to the season finale of Code:Interviews. At the end of this episode, we will be interviewing Sonic the Hedgehog characters on a new show called The Hedeghog Interviews. By viewer request, we are interviewing Jeremie.

Jeremie(on the stool): Oh great, now me. Who's it gonna be next, The Principal?

Me: You wish. First Question:How does the supercomputer work?

Jeremie:Well, it works on quantom uses quebits as data amounts. is haranesses the geo stablizi.....(starts drabbling on in techno babble nobody understands)

Me:SHUT UP!!! Please, you're giving me a headache just listening to you. God,I meant a simple english description, not whatever the hell that was! Me no speek geek!

Jeremie:Whatever.

Me:Question two: What do you look like on lyoko?

Jeremie: Don't....fucking.....ask....EVER!!!!!!

Me: Well, isn't somebody having persona Dr.-BEEPBEEPBEEP

Jeremie: Commercials?

Me:Yep.

C

O

M

E

R

C

I

A

L

S

Me:Were three:what's your fav food.

Jeremie:Any form of Itallian food.

Me:Question Fou-BEEPBEEPBEEP

Me:and were out of everyone and see you on The Hedgehog Interviews, here are the directions:

to the search bar

it

it.

Me: BYE!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

A word from the author:WHAT...THE FUCK!?!

I leave just short of a year, come back, and more copycat stories than I could POSSIBLY endeavour to count! I've been ****INGGONNAHAX'D!

THAT IS ALL. CARRY ON WITH YOUR PATHETIC, WORTHLESS LIVES.NAH, JK, YOU'RE ALL COOL!


End file.
